La Vida en Slytherin
by Connie Eressea
Summary: ¿Que pasaría, si un día descubrieras que eres bruja y que tu familia te lo ha ocultado? Esta es la historia de una chica que un día recibe una lechuza, y entra a un mundo que jamas penso que existía. ¿Como será ir a Hogwarts, junto con Harry y sus
1. ¿Hogwarts? ¿Salem? ¿Escuelas de magia?

Hola, ojalá les guste mi historia, la escribí porque nunca nos han mostrado el punto de vista Slytherin de las cosas, aquí en el primer capitulo no se va a notar tanto, porque es como la introducción. Bueno espero que les guste el fic, y espero sus reviews.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, y esto solo ha sido escrito para diversión mía.  
  
SUMMARY: ¿Que pasaría, si un día descubrieras que eres bruja? ¿Y si supieras que todos en tu familia lo son? Esta es la historia de una chica que un día recibe una lechuza, y entra a un mundo que jamas penso que existió. ¿Como será ir a Hogwarts, junto con Harry y sus amigos, pero siendo una slytherin? ¿cómo verán los slytherins todo lo que ocurre en la guerra mágica?

* * *

La Vida De Una Slytherin 

Capitulo 1: ¿Hogwarts? ¿Salem? ¿Escuelas de magia?  
  
Era un clásico día de verano, y Skipper, una chica de 10 años de edad, se encontraba jugando por las calles de Nueva York con sus amigos, como solía hacerlo en esta época del año. Skipper era un niña de pequeña estatura y delgada, tenia el cabello largo y rubio, que reflejaba la luz del sol. Sus ojos eran de un vivo color azul, los cuales poseían un extraño brillo, con el cual lograba hacer sonreír a la persona más triste. Su tez era blanca., y pareciera que nunca le había llegado un rayo de sol. Esta chica por lo general parecería un pequeño ángel, pero en su cara había una sonrisa de travesura, que nunca la abandonaba, además por pasar largo tiempo jugando en las calles por lo general se encontraba sucia.  
  
Ese día habría sido totalmente normal, sino fuera por el hecho de que dos grandes lechuzas se encontraban volando entre el smog y los edificios de la ciudad, a tal prisa y con un camino tan decidido, que pareciera que estaban compitiendo por quien llegaba antes a su destino. Skipper y sus amigos estaban jugando cuando ambas lechuzas pararon frente a la chica y le depositando dos sobres en sus manos, para luego volar lejos otra vez.  
  
Al ver estas dos cartas en sus manos la chica quedo muy sorprendida, pero no por eso le llamaron la atención, sino que las guardo en su bolso, para poder seguir jugando con sus amigos. Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo ella se despidió de la mayoría de sus amigos y continuo su camino a casa junto a su mejor amigo Michael. Al llegar a casa, Skipper y Michael subieron al cuarto de la chica, pero no sin antes pasar a buscar golosinas a la cocina. Una vez allí, Michael le pregunto a Skipper:  
  
" Has sabido algo de tu madre?  
  
" No, nada desde que se fue, me gustaría saber si esta bien, ya van 3 meses y ella no ha llamado- respondió con cierta nostalgia.  
  
" No te preocupes tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo- la animó su amigo- después de todo nadie puede esconderse por siempre.  
  
" Eso espero."  
  
Y así siguieron los dos chicos conversando por largo rato, hasta que Michael se acordó de las cartas que le habían traído las lechuzas a Skipper , y recordándole le dijo:  
  
" Ahora que me acuerdo, no has abierto las cartas que te trajeron las lechuzas – dijo entre risas, ya que no podía evitar recordar la cara de la chica al ver a dos lechuzas parar frente a ella.  
  
" Jaja, para de reír, - dijo mientras le lanzaba un caramelo por la cabeza a su amigo – en realidad ya había olvidado esas cartas, me pregunto quien será lo suficientemente ocioso como para entrenar lechuzas. – agregó mientras buscaba los sobres en su bolso.  
  
" Curioso - murmuró, al ver que ambos sobres tenían por dirección la ubicación exacta en que ella se encontraba al momento de recibir las cartas. La única diferencia entre ambos sobres era el sello, uno decía: _Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería_, mientras que en el otro se podía leer,:_Salem Escuela de magos y Brujas.  
  
_" ¡vamos!, abre las cartas!- exclamó Michael mientras veía la cara de extrañeza que tenía Skipper.  
  
La niña abrió el sobre que todavía sostenía en sus manos, y la expresión en su rostro no mejoró. De extrañeza paso a tener una mezcla entre asombro y risa. Para luego tomar el otro sobre, mientras Michael leía el que ella acababa de dejar. La cara del joven pre-adolescente al ver el contenido de la carta no fue muy distinta al de la chica y ¿cómo no lo sería? si la carta decía  
  
_**Señorita Skipper Marie Rudd:  
  
**Usted ha sido aceptada en el colegio Salem de magos y brujas, las clases comienzan el 31 de agosto. A continuación se encuentra la lista de los útiles necesarios para primer año. Por favor mandar con una lechuza la confirmación.  
  
Atentamente: directora del colegio_  
  
Al terminar de leer la carta, Michael miró a Skipper y vio que ahora su cara se encontraba estupefacta.  
  
" ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó.  
  
" Nada, es solo que esta carta dice lo mismo que la anterior, pero cambiando Salem por Hogwarts y 31 de agosto por 1 de septiembre."  
  
Luego de esto, ambos chicos se miraron un rato, para luego estallar en un ataque de risa, de donde se podían distinguir las palabras: magia... jajaja – Salem? – Hogwarts!  
  
En esto estaban, cuando por el pasillo Stephanie Oleynic pasaba. Stephanie Oleynic era la mayor de las hermanas de Skipper, tanto que al verla pasaría por la madre de ella, lo cual seria muy posible, considerando que tenia una hija 4 años mayor que Skipper. Stephanie se había casado hace ya 16 años con George Oleynic, y a esto se debía el hecho de que no tuviera el mismo apellido que su hermana. Al escuchar lo que decían Stephanie entro rápidamente al desastroso cuarto de la menor de los Rudd.  
  
Al ver a su hermana, Skipper se sorprendió un poco, ya que no esperaba que ésta estuviera en la casa, pero sobre todo, por la alegría y gesto de tenemos que hablar que tenia.  
  
" Steph! Hola!.... que haces por aquí? – saludó Skipper  
  
" Hola, pasaba por aquí, y decidí pasar a ver como iban las cosas...  
  
" Que bueno!, yo ya comenzaba a pensar que te habías olvidado de tu hermanita. En todo caso como están George y Larissa? Hace tiempo que no se nada de mi sobrinita - dijo la niña, agregando un tono sarcástico a estas últimas palabras, ya que ella nunca se había llevado muy bien con la primogénita y única hija de su hermana mayor.  
  
" Están todos bien - contestó- ahora Skipper, cuando pasaba por el pasillo, creí escuchar que nombrabas ¿Hogwarts?? ¿Y Magia? ¿Por casualidad te llegaron unas cartas?- agregó como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
! ¡Si! ¡¿como sabes?! ¿Acaso tu me las mandaste? – exclamó Skipper, mientras miraba a Michael, como diciendo "yo sabia que alguien me había hecho una broma". Pero su cara volvió a cambiar rápidamente, cuando su hermana negó con la cabeza

" ¿Cómo que tú no las mandaste?- preguntó sorprendida, pero luego sonrió -entonces ¿cómo sabes de ellas?  
  
" Skipper, creo que tenemos que hablar- le dijo sonriendo- sobre algunos aspectos de tu vida, y la de nuestra familia en general, que nunca te hemos dicho.  
  
Al escuchar esto Michael, rápidamente supo que debía irse. Y despidiéndose de su amiga, se marchó(no sin antes asegurarse que al otro día le contaría)  
  
Apenas el chico salió Stephanie, miró a Skipper seriamente pero sin dejar de mostrar alegría.  
  
" Skipper- comenzó a explicarle mientras se sentaba a su lado- esas cartas que te llegaron, no son una broma como debes estar pensando, y si no me equivoco te llagaron con lechuzas verdad?  
  
Un simple asentimiento de cabeza fue todo lo que la pequeña respondió, lo que demostraba lo confundida que estaba: la Skipper de siempre habría saltado sobre ella con un sin fin de preguntas, sin dejarla continuar con lo que quería decir.   
  
"Skipper- continuó Stephanie- esas cartas te dicen que has sido aceptada en un colegio de magia, y eso se debe a que tu eres una bruja, de hecho casi todos en la familia lo somos- Skipper no decía nada- Nosotros provenimos de una larga extirpe de magos, y si no habíamos querido contarte antes, era porque pensamos que eras una _squib_, es decir una persona que dentro de familias de magos nace sin magia.  
  
En este momento la chica no aguantó mas, y exclamó:

" una bruja? Steph tienes que estar loca, eso es imposible, ¿pero como? ¿Y por qué habrían ustedes de pensar que yo seria un "squib" si todos en la familia son magos? ¿Y si son todos magos por qué yo nunca he visto nada!?  
  
" Tranquila, que todo eso tiene una respuesta- Stephanie obligó a la niña a sentarse nuevamente, ya que ésta se había levantado cuando estalló en preguntas- Mira, lo que pasa es que Sabrina, Max y yo, fuimos a Hogwarts, pero Josh no. Josh es un _squib_, al igual que lo es mi hija Larissa, por eso cuando tu naciste pensamos que tu también lo serías, ya que cuando empiezan a nacer squibs en una familia de magos, es una señal de que la magia en esa familia se esta terminando, y llega un momento donde simplemente dejan de nacer magos. Pensamos que eso es lo que había ocurrido, y como vimos todo lo que sufrió Josh en un comienzo por no ser mago, no quisimos que tu tuvieses que pasar por lo mismo, por eso decidimos nunca contarte nada sobre la magia y ocultar todas las cosas mágicas de la casa, lo que no fue muy difícil, ya que cuando tu naciste yo ya no vivía aquí, Sabrina estaba por casarse y Max acababa de ser expulsado de Hogwarts. Además justo en esa época murió nuestro padre, quien era el más apegado a la magia en la familia, y después de eso, mamá decidió vivir como una muggle.  
  
Skipper no sabia como asimilar tanta información en tan poco tiempo, y la cantidad de cosas que su hermana le estaba contando. A cada minuto se formaban más preguntas en su cabeza, a las que ella no tenia respuesta. ¿Qué es un muggle? , era una de ellas, ¿y un squib? ¿qué tipo de broma es esta?, las dudas eran tantas que no sabía por donde empezar. Al ver la cara de duda de su pequeña hermana, la mayor de los Rudd decidió explicarse un poco.  
  
" Skipper un _muggle _es como se le llama a la gente que no tiene magia- dijo respirando hondo, sabía que tenía muchas preguntas que aclarar- verás, en cierta forma un _squib_ es un _muggle_, pero la diferencia es que un squib nace de familias mágicas, y en cambio un muggle de familias de donde nunca ha habido magia. A la vez se les llama _muggleborn _a los magos que nacen de familias muggle, ellos no son muy bien vistos en la sociedad mágica, algunas familias de magos, creen que los _muggleborn _unirán el mundo mágico al de los _muggles, _y eso les aterra. Pero sobre la sociedad maga, te puedo contar mas tarde, ahora es mejor que sepas un poco sobre Hogwarts y Salem.  
  
Al escuchar toda esta explicación, las ideas en la cabeza de Skipper se empezaban a aclarar lentamente, pero todavía no se convencía del todo. ¿ cómo saber si todo esto no era una broma de su hermana?. Era cierto que Stephanie estaba seria, pero eso no le aseguraba nada, ya que al igual que toda su familia, (al menos refiriéndose a sus hermanos, madre y sobrinas, ya que nunca había conocido a más parientes) todos eran muy buenos actores, incluída ella misma. Por eso fue que de una vez decidió acabar con todo esto y le preguntó en un tono bastante amenazador:  
  
¿Cómo se que no me estas haciendo una broma? ¿Cómo se que simplemente no quieres reírte de mi? Necesito alguna prueba.  
  
" Sabía que dirías eso, es imposible pensar que alguien como tu pudiera creer toda esta historia de manera tan simple, y sí, tengo pruebas- sacó una fina vara de madera, que se veía en un muy buen estado, y apuntándola hacia un lápiz que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, dijo, con una voz clara y fuerte: _accio lápiz_.

Skipper miró asombrada como el lápiz volaba hacia las manos de su hermana, _"como por arte de magia" _pensó, cayendo en la cuenta de la palabra que acababa de utilizar.  
  
¿Supongo que con esto me creerás verdad Skip?- le preguntó con una sonrisa- Mira esto que tu ves es una varita mágica, con ella los magos podemos hacer magia, bueno también algunas veces se puede sin ellas, pero para eso se necesita un gran poder y solo los más grandes magos logran hacerlo, y los niños antes de que compren su primera varita, aunque eso es más bien magia involuntaria.- luego mirándola sospechosamente agregó- alguna vez tu debes haber hecho que cosas extrañas a tu alrededor sucedan, ¿verdad?  
  
Al escuchar esto Skipper empezó a recordar, que muchas veces ella había hecho que cosas extrañas ocurrieran en el colegio, siendo esa una de las principales razones por las que sus compañeras le tenían miedo, junto con el hecho de que ella no fuera una niña de las que les agrada jugar con muñecas, sino una que disfrutaba correr con sus amigos por las calles, y hacer travesuras a los peatones, y más de una vez les había robado alguna cosa.

También recordó que algunas veces que se sentía culpable de haberles robado, las cosas robadas desaparecían extrañamente ( " _como por arte de magia_"). Las veces que ella robaba no era por necesidad, sino que por diversión , ya que pertenecía a una familia bastante adinerada, e iba a uno de los pocos colegios particulares que había en Nueva York.

Ella sabia que no tenia derecho a robar, pero era simplemente que esas veces había tenido hambre y su casa estaba muy lejos como para ir, además si llegaba a casa temprano lo más probable es que encontraría con su madre y sus "amiguitos" de trabajo, y a ésta no le gustaría que su hija estuviese rondando por la casa.  
  
Después de largo rato de estar sumida en sus pensamientos, Skipper volvió a la realidad: estaba con su hermana, y acababa de descubrir que era una bruja.  
  
Al ver salir a Skipper de sus pensamientos, Stephanie decidió hablar nuevamente.  
  
" Skipper, veo que ya descubriste que sí has hecho cosas mágicas, y quiero decirte que lamento mucho no haberte contado antes de la magia, lo mas probable es que si hubiese tenido más tiempo para estar contigo, habría visto más de una cosa mágica ocurrir a tu alrededor. Y te podría haber explicado todo esto varios años atrás.  
  
" No importa Steph, tu siempre has estado conmigo, y yo sé que no nunca has tenido mucho tiempo por eso te agradezco el que pasas conmigo- le dijo Skipper sonriendo, y continuó después de una pausa- Por otro lado ya se lo de la magia, y más vale tarde que nunca ¿verdad? Ahora me gustaría que me explicaras un poco sobre esos Salem y Hogwarts, porque si tengo que ir a alguno de ellos, me gustaría saber a donde voy a ir.  
  
Stephanie le sonrió con algo de tristeza, su hermanita le había agradecido el tiempo que pasaban juntas y ella sabía bastante bien que era muy poco. Esto le hacía preguntarse, qué tan mal estaba la relación de la niña con su madre, antes de que ésta se fuera de viaje. Pero olvidando esto, al menos por el momento para que la niña, que era muy perceptiva, no captara sus reflexiones, decidió explicarle un poco sobre Hogwarts y Salem, para ver a donde ella decidiría ir.  
  
Después de varias horas de conversación, Skipper ya había decidido: ella iría a Hogwarts, donde toda su familia había asistido, a excepcion de su madre, quien había estudiado en Alemania, por quedar mas cerca del país donde había nacido, Suiza. Cosas como estas la hacían preguntarse cómo había terminado viviendo en Estados Unidos, si su madre era suiza y su padre inglés.

" Skipper – dijo su hermana- ya es tarde creo que es mejor que ahora te vayas a dormir, yo mandar una lechuza a Hogwarts, diciendo que vas a ir y luego me iré a casa. Mañana seguiremos hablando, y le contaremos a los demás, que has sido aceptada en Hogwarts. Van a estar todos felices, y tu pronto conocerás las maravillas del mundo mágico.  
  
Y así despidiéndose, abandonó la habitación. Skipper decidió que tocaría un rato su guitarra eléctrica, antes de ir a dormir, este había sido un largo día, y necesitaba relajarse.

* * *

Aquí termina el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y dejen reviews, para decirme que opinan de él. En el prox capítulo Skipper entrara a Hogwarts..y conocerá a Draco, Harry y los demás... no se lo pierdan!

_**Connie Eressëa**_

_**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana y Draconiana proximamente **(aún no me aceptan :( )_

PD: Agradecimientos a Mane Black (pueden leer su fanfic en ayudarme en este capítulo!


	2. Una despedida y un comienzo

Aquí está al fin el segundo capituo. Gracias a todas quienes dejaron reviews (que realmente son solo 3 personas, osea, gracias a Mane Black, quien también me ha dado ideas :P,a Lipi Weasley y a D Potter-Black-)

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, y esto solo ha sido escrito para diversión mía.

Aquí va el capitulo!!!

* * *

**La vida en Slytherin **

_**Capitulo 2 Una despedida y un comienzo **_

Skipper apúrate, ¿Por qué tenias que hacer tu baúl a ultimo minuto? Gritaba Sabrina a su pequeña hermana el primero de septiembre una hora antes de que el expreso de Hogwarts partiera rumbo a la escuela de magia y hechicería.  
  
Había pasado mas de un mes desde que Skipper había recibido su carta y era increíble ver, lo rápido que la niña se había adaptado a todo el mundo de la magia, parecía como si ella hubiese vivido toda su vida sabiendo de la existencia de ella. De hecho muchas veces en ese mes los hermanos Rudd se habían preguntado como no habían visto antes que Skipper era una bruja si su poder era extraordinario, constantemente en ese tiempo la habían visto hacer magia involuntaria. Además la chica en poco tiempo había logrado aprender algunos hechizos simples que sus hermanos habían considerado básico que ella supiera.  
  
Sabrina McKenneth, la segunda hija del matrimonio Rudd, quien se había casado con un mago, manteniendo la pureza de la sangre, y habían tenido una hija, Staicy, quien ya tenia casi 6 años. Sabrina era una joven bruja quien al igual que sus hermanos tenia unos bellos ojos azules, y el pelo color castaño claro, y además era conocida por ser la más inteligente de los 5 hermanos. Pensando en esto se encontraba, cuando Skipper por fin salió de su habitación levitando delante de ella su baúl y con una serpiente enrollada a su brazo derecho.  
  
Skipper, ¿No podrías haber encontrado ropa un poco más nueva y limpia que ponerte? – pregunto Sabrina, al ver que su pequeña hermana llevaba puestos unos jeans, bastante viejos y grandes, una polera de manga larga, que probablemente había pasado por todos los hermanos y un gorro en la cabeza, que le tapaba todo el pelo, con lo que si no fuera por las finas facciones de su rostro, habría pasado fácilmente por chico.  
  
¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa, Brina? – pregunto poniendo rostro de extrañada la niña, y ocultando una risita, ya que sabia muy bien lo que su hermana encontraba malo de su ropa. Como quieras – respondió con un suspiro y agregando dijo – y ya te he dicho que no me digas Brina, cada vez que lo haces me imagino que algún día veré a Staicy llamándome así.  
  
De eso no tienes que preocuparte, Brina, yo me encargare de que no te llame así – y pensando un momento luego dijo – después de todo, yo le enseñare a que te diga vieja. Tu pequeño desastre – exclamo Sabrina tratando de esconder la risa, por la cara de ofendida que ponía su hermana – Creo que ya debemos partir, si es que quieres alcanzar el tren.

* * *

Y así Skipper y Sabrina llegaron al anden 9 ¾ y para asombro de ambas todavía les quedaba bastante tiempo antes de la partida del tren. Con lo que ambas hermanas aprovecharon para conversar un rato mas ya que no se verían en varios meses, y como toda hermana mayor, Sabrina le dio algunos últimos consejos a Skipper sobre que cosas debía, y que no hacer, como comportarse, y algunos últimos datos que se le podía haber olvidado mencionar acerca del mundo mágico.  
  
Conversaron sobre estas cosas por largo rato hasta que, el sonido del tren avisando que faltaba poco para la partida, les decía que ya había llegado la hora de despedirse.  
  
Ninguna de las dos quería hacerlo, así como ninguna de las dos pensaba que este momento seria tan difícil. Sabrina por un lado temía que a Skipper le pudiese pasar algo, quizás se cayese volando en escoba o se perdiera en el bosque prohibido. Y por otro lado le asustaba los amigos que Skipper pudiese hacer, o más bien los que no podría hacer, ya que sabía muy bien que su hermana pertenecería a la casa de Slytherin, y que esto significaría que debido a esos estúpidos prejuicios ningún miembro de otra casa quisiera amistar con su hermana. Al contrario de lo que muchas personas pensarían a Sabrían no le molestaba saber que su hermana pertenecería a la casa de Slytherin, ya que ella, al igual que el resto de su familia, sabia muy bien que ser un Slytherin no era sinónimo de asesino y maldad. Y que contrario a la creencia popular los Slytherin podían llegar a ser grandes amigos y una vez que te daban su lealtad, jamás te la quitarían.  
  
A Skipper le asustaba despedirse de su hermana, no porque fuese poco sociable, y le asustara lo que podría pasar en Hogwarts, sino porque le asustaban las despedidas. Le asustaba que pasara lo mismo que había ocurrido con su madre, y no volver a saber de sus hermanos, le asustaba que la fueran a abandonar, pero pensando un poco mejor la situación, sus hermanos no eran como su madre, y esta despedida con Sabrina no era para nada parecida a la que había tenido algunos meses atrás con su madre. Por eso olvidando sus miedos, ya que eran infundados, se acerco a su hermana a darle un fuerte abraso de despedida, con lo que la otra hermana salió de sus pensamientos y abraso a su pequeña hermana.  
  
Adiós – dijo Sabrina – espero que me mandes una lechuza, en cuanto seas sorteada, aunque ya me imagino en que casa quedaras – termino con una sonrisa. Pero no me digas nada – exclamo rápidamente la niña – tu sabes que a mí me da igual en que casa quede, y no quiero tener ninguna inclinación – y luego en voz más baja agrego – solo espero que no me manden a Hufflepuff ¿No que no tenias inclinaciones? – pregunto con una extraña sonrisa Sabrina – mejor será que te vayas de una vez, antes de que te termine diciendo donde creo que quedaras. Adiós Brina, mándale saludos a Staicy, y al resto de mis hermanos (Stephanie, Max y Josh), y a tu esposo, por supuesto – dijo la niña mientras se alejaba caminando, con su baúl tras ella y en un ultimo momento también agrego – ah y a Larissa, se me había olvidado. Adiós, dijo por ultima vez Sabrina, con una linda sonriso en su rostro, muy parecida a la última que le había dado su hermana.

* * *

Una vez en el tren Skipper busco un compartimiento vacío, y se sentó a mirar por la ventana, mientras escuchaba música en sus CD player, y su serpiente, Lith, se enrollaba en su brazo, bajo la manga de su polera (N.A era polera de manga larga).  
  
Y así le encontró Draco Malfoy, un chico de pelo rubio platinado y ojos color azul-gris que tenían una penetrante mirada. Draco Malfoy, provenía, de una importante familia del mundo mágico, la cual era muy adinerada. Esto se podía observar al ver las ropas que vestía el chico, ya que se notaba a simple vista que eran muy costosas.  
  
Sal de aquí asquerosa sangre sucia – fue lo primero que le dijo Draco Malfoy a la chica arrastrando las palabras Disculpa, ¿me hablas a mí? – respondió Skipper mientras se paraba y le daba una no muy linda mirada al chico. Y antes de que este pudiera responder cualquier cosa, la niña agrego – para tu información tengo nombre, me llamo Skipper – dijo lentamente, haciendo como si le hablara a un niño pequeño – y no como te me dijiste. ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a sangre sucia?, Pero si eso es lo que eres, ya que de otra forma sabrías lo que significa – dijo Draco con tono de superioridad, y ocultando el asombro que sentía, porque esta era la primera vez que alguien lo trataba con ese tono de voz – ahora te puedes ir de este lugar que yo y mis amigos nos vamos a sentar. ¿Perdón? - respondió la chica asombrada por el comportamiento de este extraño nuevo compañero de colegio – Me puedes explicar ¿quien te crees para echarme de este lugar? Por si no te has dado cuenta yo llegue primero, a y por si te interesa saber se dice mis amigos y yo, no de la otra forma - agrego, Skipper, con un tono de superioridad que podía fácilmente competir con la del chico. Estúpida sangre-sucia, para tu información soy Draco Malfoy, y ahora andante de este lugar – casi grito el chico de desesperación. ¿Cómo era posible, que esta sangre sucia no le obedeciera? Anda parando los insultos, que si de insulto se trata, yo tengo unos cuantos que decirte, pero como yo tengo mejores modales que tu no los digo – y haciendo una pausa luego Skipper agrego – ahora si quieres te puedes quedar aquí, con tus amigos, pero yo no me moveré - y diciendo esto la niña se sentó, y volvió a mirar por la ventana y a escuchar música, sin prestar mucha atención, a los reclamos del chico rubio, por tener que estar en el mismo lugar que una sangre-sucia, y a la entrada de sus dos amigos, los cuales se veían bastante rellenitos y que a diferencia de Draco llevaban el uniforme puesto y según los colores parecían ser de Slytherin.  
  
Y así Skipper continuo escuchando música, y empezó a recordar como había sido la ultima vez que había visto a su madre, sin darse cuenta de que el chico rubio la miraba confundido, al creer ver una serpiente bajo su manga.  
  
Flashback  
  
Skipper venia llegando a su casa, cuando vio un bus del aeropuerto en la puerta. Al ver esto la chica se apresuro en llegar para ver de que se trataba. Su madre estaba saliendo por la puerta con dos grandes maletas en sus brazos.  
  
¿Madre? – pregunto la niña con sorpresa - ¿de quien son esas maletas? ¿Acaso te iras de viaje? ¡Por supuesto que son mías! ¿Tu crees que yo llevaría las maletas de otra persona? – dijo con un frió tono y una risa fingida la señora Rudd, y luego agrego – Además aquí no vive nadie mas que tu y yo.  
  
Osea, me quedare sola – dijo Skipper en un murmullo para si misma y luego volviendo a la realidad pregunto a su madre - ¿Cuándo volverás? Como voy a saber eso – exclamó su madre exasperada – no se, yo creo que cuando haya descansado, necesito un tiempo sin tus constantes griteríos – y haciendo una pausa, como pensando que mas decir agrego – en todo caso no volveré en menos de 6 meses. En la cocina todavía hay comida y dejé un poco de plata, cuando necesites más saca del cajero y las cuentas se pagaran automáticas de mi cuenta. Si necesitas algo pídeles a tus hermanos e intenta no destrozar la casa – y mencionando esto se subió al minibús. Y sin mas que hacer una seña de adiós con la mano a la niña desde el minibús partió.  
  
Al ver alejarse al bus, la niña murmuró para si misma – Adiós madre, espero que te vaya bien – mientras le caía una lágrima por la mejilla, ya que lentamente estaba comprendiendo que no volvería a saber de su madre en mucho tiempo, si es que alguna vez volvía a saber. Y con estos pensamientos entró a la casa y subió a su cuarto.  
  
Fin Flashback  
  
Al cabo de un rato de viaje se abrió nuevamente la puerta, lo que saco a Skipper de sus pensamientos.  
  
Esta vez se trataba de una chica con ojos chocolate y pelo castaño muy enmarañado. Harry, Ron..... – estaba diciendo la chica cuando vio quien estaba en el compartimiento y se empezó a retirar. Pero ya era muy tarde, todos la habían visto, y Draco Malfoy ya se había levantado de su puesto, y en tono amenazador le dijo - ¿Se te perdió algo sangre-sucia? ¿Dónde están tus amiguitos San Potter y pobretón Weasel? - y haciendo una pausa, para dar énfasis a lo que diría dijo – ¿acaso te dejaron solita?  
  
Al escuchar esto Skipper se paro rápidamente, poniéndose frente a Malfoy y mirándolo fijamente le dijo – Ya me estás empezando a molestar rubio engreído, ¡¿quién te ha dado el derecho para insultar a todas las personas que se te pasan por delante?! A esto el rubio, usando la voz más tranquila que pudo encontrar, para demostrar que no le interesaban las cosas que la chica le decía, a pesar de que en el fondo le importaba bastante, ya que era la primera vez que alguien no le obedecía, y menos una sangre-sucia, dijo – con el derecho que me da ser un sangre pura, una persona superior a todos los sangre sucia, y además el ser un Malfoy.  
  
Mientras Malfoy y Skipper continuaban discutiendo Hermione Granger, la chica del pelo enmarañado, y una de las chicas más inteligentes que se han visto en Hogwarts aprovechó de salir del compartimiento, para seguir buscando a Harry y Ron, a quienes no había visto en todo el viaje, a pesar de que habían estado juntos en el momento antes de subir al tren, pero no sin dejar de pensar en quien habría sido aquella extraña chica que estaba junto a Malfoy.  
  
En el compartimiento seguían Draco Malfoy y Skipper Rudd peleando, mientras los dos chicos que acompañaban a Draco, Crabble y Goyle, miraban atónitos la escena. Por otro lado - decía Draco, arrastrando las palabras – ¿de donde vienes, que hablas así? ¿Acaso saliste de las calles? No me digas que además de ser una sangre sucia, eres pobretona Indignada por el comportamiento del chico, Skipper le respondía – para tu información vengo de Nueva York, y eso queda en Estados Unidos, mas lejos por supuesto de lo que has ido, me sorprendería si supieras lo que es, ya que dudo, que un engreído como tu, sepa algo además de su nombre. – y diciendo esto la chica se volvió, a sentar, sin escuchar el resto de insultos provenientes del rubio, lo que dejo a un Draco Malfoy enojadísimo, porque ahora además de responderle la sangre sucia, lo ignoraba.  
  
Y así luego de este incidente Skipper, continuo escuchando música y se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos, recordando esta vez, cuando sus hermanos la habían ido a dejar al aeropuerto el día que viajo a Londres.  
  
Flashback  
  
Skipper se encontraba en el aeropuerto, faltaba poco para que tuviera que tomar el avión que la llevaría a Inglaterra, donde asistiría a Hogwarts. Como es lógico la niña se encontraba muy nerviosa y sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que no se había dado cuenta que sus hermanos llevaban largo rato hablándole  
  
¡Skipper! – exclamó Josh, y luego con un tono bromista agrego - ¡hey! Enana vuelve a la tierra de una vez.  
  
Josh era 9 años mayor que Skipper y él más cercano a ella en edad. Toda su vida ellos dos habían sido los menores de la familia y por tanto los consentidos por el resto de los hermanos. Solo había dos grandes diferencias entre estos dos hermanos. Primero Josh era el favorito de la señora Rudd y segundo Josh a diferencia del resto de sus hermanos era un squib. Josh siempre había sido el hermano favorito de Skipper y viceversa. Cuando Josh se había ido a vivir solo a muy temprana edad, había sido un duro golpe para la pequeña Skipper, quien había tenido que permanecer sola en la casa con su madre. Pero para alegría de la pequeña, el hecho de que su hermano se fuera de casa no significo, la separación de ellos, sino que el joven volvía constantemente a la casa a ver a su hermana, con lo que su relación no disminuyo. Físicamente Josh era muy parecido a su única hermana menor, tenían los mismos rasgos faciales, el mismo color de ojos azul cielo. Ambos tenían una nariz respingada, aunque como es lógico la de Josh era un poco menos pronunciada. La única gran diferencia era que Josh tenía el pelo castaño claro, en vez de rubio.  
  
¡Enana! – volvía a exclamar el joven, pero esta vez no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues la niña ya había salido de sus pensamientos y preguntaba - ¿qué pasa Josh? Nada, solo quería saber donde estabas – respondió el menor de los hombres Rudd y luego sumándose a la conversación y con un tono aburrido el otro hombre de la familia, Max, dijo – Déjala quizás su pequeña mente está tramando algún plan para destruir Hogwarts. Cómo crees – dijo Stephanie – que yo recuerde tú eres el único que no paso de segundo curso ¿por qué fue eso? No lo recuerdo Es lógico que no lo recuerdes, si tu ya habías salido, incluso tu amiguito, el aburrido y serio, me hacia clases – dijo el Max, nuevamente con tono aburrido y luego agrego – pero en caso de que quieras saber, fue por amenazar al profesor de encantamientos con una imperdonable, para que me subiera una injusta nota de un trabajo – y con una cara pensativa luego dijo – Creo que Sabrina debe recordarlo, hicieron un gran escándalo, y todo eso para después romper mi varita.  
  
¡Ay! – dijo Sabrina – por supuesto que lo recuerdo, después me preguntaron, porque mi hermano sabía esos hechizos y que si yo los sabía también. Y diciendo por primera vez en mucho rato Skipper, dijo – Vaya, me estoy enterando de muchas cosas ahora, y..... Max ¿Después de eso fue que empezaste a tocar música y tuviste tu banda? ¡Sí! Que buenos tiempos esos, los inicios de mi grupo – exclamo con emoción por primera vez, desde que había comenzado la conversación.  
  
Maximilian, era un roquero, quien después de ser expulsado de Hogwarts había vuelto a entrar al colegio muggle. (vuelto, porque al igual que todos los Rudd antes de Hogwarts, había asistido a la primaria muggle) Al volver al colegio muggle Max, había formado una banda a pesar de no tener más de 13 años y desde entonces se dedicaba a ello, olvidando sus notas por completo. Max había teñido su pelo rubio negro para verse más "malo", pero para desgracia de él, no le había resultado mucho, porque su cara de niño bonito lo traicionaba  
  
Vez Skipper – dijo luego Josh – el loco de nuestro hermano solo se emociona cuando se nombra la música – y bajando la voz para que solo Skipper pudiese oírlo le dijo con su siempre alegre tono – Enana, ya sabes porque no debes ser expulsada, podrías terminar como él.  
  
Ya tienen que irse – exclamo sorpresivamente Stephanie, como buena hermana mayor, siempre preocupada de esos detalles – acaban de llamarlos. Tienes razón – agrego Sabrina, mientras escuchaba la repetición del llamado – Vamos Skipper despidámonos y partamos.  
  
Adiós Steph, adiós Max – dijo la niña abrasando a sus dos hermanos y luego colgándose de Josh, mientras este la tomaba en brazos le dijo en el oído – adiós-. Y ya alejándose un poco camino a embarcarse se dijo – Mándeles saludos a Larissa y Staicy – refiriéndose a sus dos sobrinas. Staicy era la menor y tenía 5 años menos que ella y era la hija de Sabrina y una mago, el cual a opinión de Skipper no era muy simpático, mientras que Larissa era 4 años mayor que ella y era la hija de Stephanie y un muggle. Larissa, al igual que Josh era una squib. Tras terminar de despedirse, Skipper se apresuro en llegar al lugar en donde embarcarían, sin esperar a Sabrina, quien se despedía de todos, pidiéndole especialmente a Stephanie que fuera a ver algún día a su hija, en esta semana que estaría con Skipper en Londres. Y así después de unos minutos siguió a Skipper para que juntas embarcaran.  
  
Fin Flashback  
  
Cuando Skipper, terminó de recordar ese día, se dio cuenta que había pasado bastante tiempo, y que la puerta se volvía a abrir, dejando ver a la señora del carrito, quien vendía todo tipo de dulces mágicos. Esto provoco un salto por parte de los chicos que acompañaban a Malfoy. En esto ella también aprovecho de comprar algunos dulces, lo que llevo a que terminara conversando el resto del viaje a Hogwarts con Crabble y Goyle, sobre los distintos tipos de dulces mágicos, y sobre las figuritas de las ranas de chocolate. Esto resulto en que Skipper termino encontrando muy simpáticos a estos chicos a diferencia de Malfoy. Y que Malfoy se quedo sentado en una esquina muy mal humorado el resto del viaje, ya que lo estaban ignorando, y porque el nunca hablaría con una sangre-sucia.

* * *

Pocos minutos antes de llegar a Hogwarts, Skipper decidió que debía cambiarse a su uniforme, ya que faltaba poco para llegar. Draco ya se había cambiado, y los otros dos chicos estaban con el uniforme desde un principio, y todos los alumnos que se veían por los pasillos, también ya llevaban su uniforme puesto. Así la chica se dirigió al baño a cambiarse y volvió al compartimiento, con el uniforme puesto, pero manteniendo su gorro todo el tiempo puesto. Y continúo su conversación con Crabble y Goyle.

* * *

Al bajarse del tren Skipper, se despidió de los chicos regordetes, Crabble y Goyle, para luego dirigirse hacia el semigigante que llamaba a los de primer año. Skipper se subió a un bote en el que iban 4 niñas. Una de ellas era una chica pelirroja, que parecía simpática a opinión de Skipper, pero ella no hablo en todo el viaje a diferencia de las otras. ¿Por qué estaría tan callada esa chica? Se preguntaba Skipper para luego integrarse en la conversación que llevaban las otras chicas en el bote, acerca de las diferentes casas de Hogwarts. Cuando bajaron de los botes, Skipper se dio cuenta que se encontraban frente a un enorme castillo de piedra, el cual parecía muy antiguo, y hermoso a la vez. Skipper ya se encontraba en Hogwarts. El semi gigante, quien se llamaba Hagrid, condujo a los alumnos de primer año, a través de las grandes puertas del castillo, y les dijo que esperaran, frente a unas grandes puertas en un hall.  
  
A los pocos minutos entró una señora alta y delgada, que llevaba un sombrero en punta de aquellos que aparecen en los cuentos de hadas. Ella tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, llenos de arrugas, pero a pesar de la severidad del rostro se notaba que estaba contenta. Soy la profesora McGonagall – dijo ella a modo de presentación– Esperen aquí unos minutos más, el sorteo está por comenzar – Y diciendo esto desapareció por la puerta dejando a un grupo de primer año, esperando ansiosos y a la vez asustados por el sorteo que tendría lugar en pocos minutos.  
  
Cuando volvió a aparecer, la profesora McGonagall, miro una vez mas a los alumnos, y se detuvo en la pequeña figura de Skipper y mirándola seriamente le dijo – Usted señorita, podría por favor arreglarse un poco, y sacarse ese gorro. Y mientras se arreglaba el uniforme, Skipper respondió – Pero tengo frío – y luego con una desafiante voz añadió – yo me quedaré con el gorro Ah esto La profesora McGonagall simplemente agito su varita, llegando el gorro de Skipper a sus manos, lo que dejo al descubierto el largo y hermoso, pelo rubio, tan claro como los primeros rayos de sol en la mañana, que poseía Skipper. Encontrará su gorro entre sus cosas más tarde señorita Rudd – le dijo la profesora McGonagall a Skipper, dejando a la niña sin palabras, ¿cómo era posible que supiera su nombre?. Y como leyendo la pregunta en el rostro de la niña la profesora McGonagall respondió - eres idéntica a tus hermanos, sobre todo a Sabrina. – Y después de esa pequeña conversación, la profesora McGonagall guió a los alumnos de primer año al gran comedor, donde esperaban todas las casas ansiosas, para el sorteo y luego comer.  
  
Los alumnos de primer año miraban con asombro el gran comedor, era enorme, tenía cuatro mesas, una para cada casa, y adelante había una quinta mesa, la de los profesores. Mas de un alumno comentaba el techo del gran comedor, que en esta ocasión se encontraba representando el cielo en un amanecer.  
  
La profesora McGonagall puso un viejo y roto sombrero puntiagudo, que se encontraba todo parchado, en un banco, done éste apenas se encontró libre de las manos de la profesora comenzó a cantar una canción de bienvenida a los alumnos de primer año y de todos los años en general, una vez terminada ésta, la profesora McGonagall, tomando en sus manos un pergamino, empezó a llamar uno por uno a los alumnos de primer año, para que fueran sorteados.

* * *

Mientras los alumnos iban siendo sorteados, Draco Malfoy, se encontró buscando a una chica en especial entre el montón - ¿Dónde está la extraña sangre sucia del tren? – se preguntaba, mientras escuchaba  
  
Weasley Ginerva  
  
GRIFFINDOR  
  
Otra Weasley, se lamentaba Draco, mientras continuaba buscando a la chica del tren, sin saber por que lo hacia, después de todo ella era una sangre sucia más en el colegio, otra desgracia, por supuesto.  
  
Rudd Skipper, nombraba McGonagall, y una chica flaquita y con un hermoso cabello rubio, tan claro como el sol, se acercaba con paso decidido adelante. Mirándola con un poco más de atención Draco, se preguntaba - ¿Cómo puede ser, como puede ser ella la misma chica que vi en el tren?, Esa chica no se parece para nada a una sangre sucia, ella se ve como un digno miembro de Slytherin, - y mientras pensaba eso, el sombrero gritaba  
  
SLYTHERIN

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, por favor dejen reviews, son muy alentadores para continuar la historia :P


End file.
